


Look What You Made Me Do

by Crimson47



Series: Avengers Antics - Welcome To The Mega Prank War [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family Bonding, I Did Something Bad, Lots of mentions of Taylor Swift, Natasha is like Peter's mother, Peter Parker loves annoying Loki, Precious Peter Parker, SO MUCH FLUFF, The Team is Family, Tumblr request, look what you made me do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson47/pseuds/Crimson47
Summary: Tumblr Request: For my-glasses-are-dirty and howlingdawn"Peter Parker loves Taylor Swift and has all her albums. Change my mind."- my-glasses-are-dirty"Why would I try to change facts????? Also he totally plays Look What You Made Me Do whenever Loki walks into the room."- howlingdawnA.K.A. Peter loves to annoy Loki and decides the best way to annoy a god is to play a certain Taylor Swift song that was totally written for him





	Look What You Made Me Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Howlingdawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingdawn/gifts).



> For my two favorite Tumblr blogs: my-glasses-are-dirty and howlingdawn!

_‘Cause baby now we got bad blood_

_Y_ _ou know it used to be mad love_

_So take a look at what you’ve done_

_Cause baby now we got bad blood_

Peter hummed the catchy Taylor Swift song while he was bent over his AP Physics book. Even though the song was playing loudly through his speakers, he could still hear Bucky and Natasha training on the other side of the Tower. Peter was so involved with the song and trying (read: failing) to do his homework, he didn’t notice the God of Mischief enter his room.

“Hello, Spider.” Loki said. Peter let out a very dignified yelp as he whirled around in his chair to face Loki, his face starting to redden in embarrassment.

“O-oh. Hey, Loki.” Peter squeaked as he tried to hide his face. Loki couldn’t help but let a small smile cross his face at the young child’s antics.

“What are you listening to, Spider?” Loki asked as he walked over to Peter, who sat at his desk, music still blaring over the speakers in his room.

“Oh, um, nothing. Just, ya know, music.” Peter said while waving his hands around.

“Hmm, it’s nothing like the music on Asgard.” Loki said.

“What the music on Asgard like?” Peter asked excitedly.

“War songs.” Loki bluntly said.

“Oh, um, cool. That’s cool.” Peter said, grinning.

“If you say so, Spider.”

“Um, so do you need something?” Peter asked the god.

“Actually, yes.”

“We are going somewhere, Spider.” Loki said, walking towards Peter’s door.

“Going? Where are we going?” Peter yelled after him.

“Steve Rogers has made dinner, and if everyone isn’t there he said he will be personally dragging everyone to the dinner table.” Loki supplied.

“Oh, okay. Um, tell him I’ll be there in a bit.” Peter said.

“Of course, Spider.” Loki said before disappearing into the hall. Peter watched him go, before turning back around in his chair and marking his spot in his textbook as he put it away in his backpack. Peter stood and reached for his phone before he froze, listening to the song playing for a second.

_I’ve got a list of names and yours is in red, underlined_

_I check it once, then I check it twice, oh!_

_Ooh, look what you made me do_

_Look what you made me do_

Peter stopped the song, a grin spreading across his features.

“Look what you made me do.” He whispered, a plan forming in his head.

* * *

 

It wasn’t until the next morning that Peter could really set his plan in motion. Loki always was up earlier than anyone else besides Steve and Sam, who always went on long runs around 5 in the morning. Peter found out that Loki was always up earlier on accident. He had completely lost track of time one night when he was on patrol, and when he got back Loki was up already. He had tried to sneak past him, but the god had noticed, and had yelled at him for not coming back sooner.

Currently, Peter was perched on top of the marble countertop, studying his flashcards. He heard feet padding down the hallway, coming closer to him. He hid his grin with his flashcards, occasionally looking up as Loki came towards him. Not even a couple of seconds later Loki entered the room, and right after a song blared through the speakers.

_I don’t like your little games_

_Don’t like your tilted stage_

_The role you made me play_

_Of the fool, no, I don’t like you_

Loki froze, frowning up at the ceiling, before turning his attention towards Peter.

_I don’t like your perfect crime_

_How you laugh when you lie_

_You said the gun was mine_

_Isn’t cool, no, I don’t like you_

“Spider, what is happening?” Loki asked him, still frowning.

“Oh, um, nothing. Friday’s just doing something for me.” Peter grinned. Loki still frowned at him, before shrugging. Peter jumped down from the counter and grabbed his flashcards before exiting the room, Look What You Made Me Do echoing behind him as he headed towards his room.

* * *

The next time it happened was at dinner. Peter was helping Wanda set the table, while Lucky, Clint’s dog, followed them both around.

“How’s school going, Peter?” Wanda asked.

“Oh, um, good. It’s good. AP Physics is a pain, but it’s not that bad.” Peter responded.

“That’s good.” Wanda smiled.

“And how is training going?” Peter asked her.

“Good, very good. It’s getting easier to control my power, I’m not scared of it anymore. It’s nice to be able to do things with it and not expecting it to hurt people anymore.” She answered, smiling.

“Even better.” Peter said.

“It truly is.” Wanda responded. The two of them fell into a peaceful silence as they finished setting the table. It was broken when Scott, Sam, and Rhodey entered the room, arguing over something.

“No, it doesn’t count!” Sam yelled.

“It totally does!” Scott yelled back.

“No it doesn’t.” Rhodey sighed.

“What do you mean it doesn’t? We agreed on whoever took down the most people won.” Scott said.

“But it doesn’t count when you have a super suit that allows you to shrink, become a giant, move faster, be stronger, and are able to take more people out at once!” Sam snapped.

“What? That literally makes no sense, you have a suit that has a crap ton of weapons on it and you can fly around and also have guns! I don’t have any guns, Hope has the guns!” Scott said, while throwing his hands up in the air. Peter and Wanda looked at each other and grinned at the three of them.

“Children, stop fighting.” Natasha said as she and Hope entered the room.

Scott rolled his eyes and slumped down into his chair, while Hope and Natasha took their seats. Over the next few minutes everyone started to file in and take their seats, laughter and conversation filling the room.

T’Challa, Okoye, and Shuri, who were visiting them, helped Wanda and Steve put the food down on the big table, while Bucky and Clint took out sodas and juice from the fridge.

The only people who weren’t here yet were Valkyrie, Thor, and Loki. A couple of minutes later Valkyrie and Thor walked into the room, while Loki trailed behind them.

“Sorry we’re late, we-” Whatever Valkyrie was about to say was drowned out by Look What You Made Me Do once again blaring through the speakers. Loki groaned as the song played and collapsed in his chair by Bruce. Valkyrie winced as she sat in her chair by Natasha, while Thor sat down by Tony and Pepper. When the song finally shut off Tony was the first to break the silence.

“Well, Golden Horns, looks like you pissed someone off. That’s the third time I have heard that song play today.” Tony grinned.

“Oh, it has played so many more times than just three.” Clint said.

“Really?” Natasha asked, smirking at him.

“Yup, I’ve heard it at least 20 times today. At least,” Clint said, “I don’t think I will ever get that song out of my head ever again.” Laughter broke out among the big group of heroes. Loki just rolled his eyes at them and buried his face into his hands in annoyance.

* * *

Throughout the next couple of days, it had just been getting worse for Loki. Every time the god had entered the room the song would play. Peter was enjoying it, because every time that happened Loki would curse under his breath and just growl and mumble on about how petty mortals were. One day, Loki had resigned himself to just staying outside for almost the entire day.

Today, however, was going to be Loki’s breaking point. Peter was sure about it. He had asked Friday to play the song very specifically when Loki did anything that Peter had deemed cool. Today, Peter was just going to be hunched over his desk in Tony’s lab, with security footage pulled up and with Friday’s help, he was going to annoy the crap out of Loki.

Peter watched as Loki entered the training room with Valkyrie, the two of them got into a fighting stance and while Valkyrie readied her swords, Loki twirled his daggers in his hands. Peter grinned and waited for them to start, right as they were both really getting into fighting Peter hit the holographic screen to his right, and Look What You Made Me Do blared through the speakers in the training room. It took them both by surprise and Loki stumbled slightly during his attack. Valkyrie saw her moment and slammed her boot into his stomach, before taking him down quite easily. Peter laughed as Loki withered under Valkyrie. He watched as the two of them still kept on fighting each other, Loki trying to get free, while Valkyrie just looked at him with a bored look on her face and she kept on taking him down. A half an hour later the two stopped and both went their separate ways.

Peter pulled up another holographic screen and watched as Loki entered the kitchen. He warily looked around and stepped inside. The song didn’t play at he saw Loki let out a sigh of relief. Loki grabbed a water, said hello to Nat, Wanda, and Hope, before he left the room. Peter grinned as he stepped into the hall and hit the screen again. The song blared to life in the hallway Loki stepped into and he jumped in surprise.

“REALLY?! IN THE HALLWAYS NOW? BY THE ALLFATHER.” Loki roared in the hallway. Peter burst out into laughter at Loki’s reaction. Loki stormed down the hallway, and into his room.

Peter messed with him a couple more times before he decided that Loki had gone through enough torture. He asked Friday to still play Taylor Swift’s song whenever Loki entered a room before he left the lab.

* * *

Peter settled into the couch of the living room, where everyone was at, except Loki. It was family night tonight, and they decided to all just curl up and watch a movie. Bucky, Steve, and Hope were in the kitchen, making bags of popcorn and grabbing drinks for everyone. Natasha joined him a couple of seconds later, she sat down at the end of the couch with two big, fluffy blankets. She laid one down over herself and put the other on the side.

“Hey, Natasha.” Peter said to her.

“Hello, Malen’kiy Pauk.” She responded with his nickname that she always called him in Russian. Peter grinned at her and laid down next to her, his head on her lap.

The fierce assassin only allowed him to do this, Tony had claimed that “Natasha is only like this with people she loves, you made the cut, kid, you’re lucky, this means she would kill for you, and really do anything for you.” Natasha carded a hand through his hair before she laid the other blanket down over him.

Wanda sat down in front of him with Vision by her side, she smiled at him as she curled into the giant mess of blankets and beanbags and pillows on the floor. Every hero that was there made themselves comfortable in the big living room. Bucky and Steve were putting down big popcorn bowls in blankets and pillows while giving the smaller bowls to people. Hope was giving everyone their drinks and when she finished, she lightly kicked Scott’s side and then sat next to him.

The only person who wasn’t here yet was Loki, although he said he would be. After everyone settled in Loki finally showed up. He entered the room and once again, the song played through the speakers. He growled in annoyance before collapsing into one of the recliners between Valkyrie and Bucky. Everyone smiled and laughed at his reaction, although Peter could tell that everyone was getting annoyed with the song, except Clint, who was passionately humming it.

“So, what are we watching?” Tony asked from where he and Pepper were sitting together.

“Jurassic Park, whatever that is.” Bucky responded.

“Cool, get ready for some scary dinosaurs.” Tony said.

“What is a dinosaur?” Thor asked.

“Just something big and scary.” Peter told him.

“Ahh, I wish to meet these, ah, dinosaurs.” Thor responded, a jolly grin on his face,

“Well, um, you see, they-” Clint started to say while Lucky laid down next to them.

“Clint, just don’t. Just don’t try to explain.” Natasha cut him off. Clint shrugged.

“Probably for the best.” 

* * *

 

“Spider, may I speak to you?” Loki asked one afternoon when Peter had just arrived at the Tower for the weekend, which May had barely agreed to because Peter spent a lot of time at the Tower.

“Uh, hey, Loki. Sure. What’s up?” Peter asked him.

“I know it’s you behind the song.” Loki said. Peter winced, so Loki had figured out it was him.

“When did you figure it out?” Peter sighed.

“A couple of days ago, Spider.” Loki said.

“And you just wanted to tell me now?” Peter asked.

“Yes, Spider. I want you to stop with the song.” Loki said.

“What? Why? It’s a good song. It’s Taylor Swift! She’s the queen, you can’t go wrong with her.” Peter defended.

“Spider, I am willing to beg you, just please stop with the song, I can’t stand it anymore, and whenever Clint Barton sees me he starts to sing the song.” Loki explained.

“But-”

“No, Spider. You had your fun.” Loki said. Peter groaned before he rolled his eyes.

“Okay.”

“Spider-”

“I mean it, okay? I mean it. I’ll stop.” Peter resigned.

“Thank you, Spider. Although, I will tell you this, it was slightly fun in the beginning, slightly.” Loki said. Before Peter could say anything, Loki turned around on his heel and disappeared down the hall.

“Ugh, I did something bad, didn’t I, Friday?” Peter asked the AI.

“I believe you did, Peter.” The Irish AI responded.

“Okay, stop with the song, Friday, please?” He asked her.

“Of course, Peter.” The AI said. Peter sighed and hoisted his backpack farther up his shoulder and walked down the hall, towards his room. He abruptly stopped as realization dawned on him.

“WAIT, FRIDAY! I GOT A BETTER IDEA!”

* * *

 

The next morning when everyone gathered for breakfast, Peter grinned largely. They all sat down together, and Peter waited for Loki to enter the room. When he finally did a different, louder, and catchier song played through the speakers.

_I never trust a narcissist_

_But they love me_

_So I play ‘em like a violin_

_And I make it look oh so easy_

_Cause for every lie I tell them_

_They tell me three_

_This is how the world works_

_Now all he thinks about is me_

_“_ SPIDER!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment! I love hearing your feedback!
> 
> Tumblr: crimsonuniverse47


End file.
